Morsmondre
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Compilado para el #Drabblectober. Historias de mortífagos. / Hoy: Lo único que sus padres les dejaron antes de morir o largarse fue la idea fija de tatuarse una marca tenebrosa, de sentirse parte de la guerra, de convertirse en todo lo que sus padres habían sido.
1. Ser la muerte

Este compilado participa en el #Drabblectober con una tabla que me hizo mi esposa **TanitbenNajash** , que está pensada para ser usada con los mortífagos (porque yo se la pedí así). El #drabblectober consiste en escribir, diariamente, un drabble de entre 100 y 500 palabras, así que esperen actualizaciones diarias por acá.

 **Resumen** : Ella le descubrió todo el potencial. Él estuvo perdido desde siempre, buscando romper todas las ideas que la gente tenía de él, buscando hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que la gente esperaba de él.

 **Personajes** : Barty C. Jr. & Bellatrix L.

 **Prompt** : Verde y azul

* * *

 **Ser la muerte**

 _Starting from here, let's make a promise.  
You and me, let's just be honest,  
we're gonna run, nothing can stop us,  
even the night that falls all around us_

 _Not gonna get us, t.A.T.u_

* * *

«Tienes que sentirlo».

Los gritos. El sufrimiento. Las súplicas pronunciadas ya casi sin voz. «Mátame a mí, pero déjalos vivir, déjalos vivir». Todos pedían por alguien. Por sus hijos, sus padres, sus parejas. Todos tenían algo que perder. Y Barty siempre se los arrebataba todo. A veces Bellatrix lo veía y se sorprendía viendo a alguien que podía entenderla. Le sacaba nueve años al mocoso y de todos modos, desde la primera vez que lo había visto en acción, había decidido que era alguien digno de su compañía.

También le gustaba jugar con las presas antes de devorarlas.

Ella lo llevó al señor Tenebroso cuando él llegó haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Lo hizo probarse a sí mismo cuando era todavía un mocoso de dieciocho años recién salido de Hogwarts. Lo había pulido, poco a poco. Le había preguntado todo sobre él.

Era un ex Ravenclaw. Buen actor. Doce TIMOS. Hijo del jefe de la oficina del ministerio que los estaba persiguiendo. Dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de destrozar todas las ideas que la gente tenía de él.

«Tienes que sentirlo».

—¡ _CRUCIO_! —La voz de Barty retumba mientras Bellatrix lo mira, apoyada en la pared. Sonríe de lado, con esa sonrisa que todavía le queda de adolescente rebelde mientras lo mira torturar a alguien. Un muggle. El nombre y la víctima no importan, no en realidad. Lo que importa es Barty y la sonrisa que pone cuando ve los resultados de su maldición, cuando los gritos les perforan los oídos.

Es lo que merecen, se dice Bellatrix.

Pero más que justicia contra aquellos que los han forzado a esconderse, ya es pura y simple diversión.

«Tienes que sentirlo».

Se acerca un poco a Barty. Ve los cuerpos desperdigados por toda la sala. Han matado a toda la familia, miembro por miembro. Uno de los hijos era mago. Se lo merecía, se repite Bellatrix, por sangre-sucia. Pero ya no se trata de lo que merezcan o no merezcan sus víctimas, se trata de que quiere hacerlo y de que puede hacerlo.

Los gritos de apagan con la maldición de Barty. El hombre se derrumba. Oyen sus sollozos apagados, lo ven temblar en el suelo.

—Es como ser La Muerte misma —dice Bellatrix. Alza un pie para obligar al hombre al que se dé la vuelta, a que los mire para obligarlo a mirar su propia muerte a la cara. Cuando lo ve indefenso, se siente como si fuera una deidad que llevara la muerte en la punta de su varita. Se agacha sobre el cuerpo y voltea a ver a Barty—. ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

—Tuve mi diversión —responde él. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera cansado—. Hazlo tú.

Bellatrix coloca la punta de su varita en la sien del hombre.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Y de repente, la luz de sus ojos se extingue. Ella se pone en pie y finalmente, los dos miran el resultado.

Barty es el que alza la varita:

—¡ _Morsmordre_!

* * *

 **Notas del drabble:**

 **1) Ambientado en 1978.  
**

 **2) En mi headcanon, Barty Crouch Jr. fue a Ravenclaw. Para mí, después de leer el Cáliz de Fuego, encaja perfectamente que esa haya sido su casa. Además de que me aburre un montón que todos los mortífagos sean de Slytherin. Como si no hubiera gente de mierda en otros lugares.**

 **3) Aunque los libros digan que tiene el pelo pajizo, en mi mente, Barty siempre será David Tennant.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 1 de octubre de 2018_


	2. Juramento

**Resumen** : «Esto es sobre la lealtad», dice Rodolphus. No a cualquiera le haría un juramento de lealtad. Pero a Bellatrix se lo hará hasta el fin de sus días.

 **Personajes** : Rodolphus L. / Bellatrix L.

 **Prompt** : Lealtad

* * *

 **Juramento**

 _You're a germ, twist my insides;  
you're a germ, we hear the fight.  
This is not exploring, when you are dead inside;  
what were you before him? (eyes wide, eyes wide)_

 _You're a germ, Wolf Alice_

* * *

Cuando se mira al espejo, se da cuenta de que no parece ella misma. No acaba de estar convencida del vestido blanco y el maquillaje y el velo y el algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo azul. Suspira y siente que su boda es solo una función más que tiene que cumplir. Abajo se oyen gritos.

—¡SIRIUS, VEN AQUÍ, NIÑO IDIOTA! —Es la voz de su tía Walburga—. ¡TIENES TRECE AÑOS Y NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE!

Bellatrix sacude la cabeza. Intenta ignorar a su tía y todo el revuelo que se ha armado abajo. No quiere saber qué demonios ha explotado Sirius, al que le saca diez años y no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Es un odioso.

Se ha quedado sola. Narcissa se ha perdido por allí, sospecha que con algunos de Hogwarts para hablar del último año que les queda por cursar; Andromeda se ha perdido de vista y tampoco sabe dónde está —aunque sabe que el viejo de Dolohov, que tiene prácticamente la edad de su padre está buscándola con insistencia—. Oye a alguien tocar la puerta.

—¿Mamá? —dice—. Ya te dije que está todo bien y…

Pero se abre la puerta y no es Druella Black la que aparece. Es Rodolphus. Lleva el cabello más arreglado que de costumbre, sujeto por una coleta por detrás. La túnica de gala es negra y sobria.

—Hola, Bella —saluda.

—Si mi madre te ve aquí te sacará a punta de varita —responde Bella; pero a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo que él este allí—. Dice que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Rodolphus se encoje de hombros.

—No soportaba estar abajo —respondió. Ellos dos siempre se han entendido mejor que el resto del mundo. Comparten los mismos ideales y es por eso que se están casando—. Tu tía grita mucho.

En el piso de abajo, aún resuenan los gritos de Walburga Black.

—¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK, VEN AQUÍ!

Bellatrix rueda los ojos.

—Sólo venía a decirte algo. —Rodolphus se acerca y le toma la mano.

—No te vayas a poner romántico ahorita, Rodolphus —espeta ella, que siempre ha sido más bien fría para los sentimientos.

—No es lo que crees —dice él y le baja poco a poco el guante blanco de la mano izquierda, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa que lleva allí ya dos largos años—. No es nada romántico. Es sobre lealtad. —Suspira—. Casarse es como esto. —Acerca su mano a los bordes de la marca y los recorre sin tocarlos realmente—. Así que vine a decirte que te voy a ser leal siempre, Bellatrix Black. Hagas lo que hagas.

»Y sé que no vas a hacer el mismo juramento —dijo él— y no me importa ni un carajo. —Vuelve a acomodarle el guante y lleva la mano hasta la barbilla de la novia—. Me elegiste por algo.

Ella se ríe.

—Porque somos iguales. Moriríamos por la causa.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Está ambientado en el verano de 1973. No sé si hay fecha canon de la boda (me parece que no) y si la hay, me la salté.**

 **2) Me niego a aceptar que Bellatrix haya tenido una hija con Lord Voldemort. ME NIEGO. Me niego a aceptar nada de todo aquello. No existe. Bellatrix y Rodolphus se casaron por amor en mi headcanon. A su manera.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 2 de octubre de 2018_


	3. Llámame Antonin

**Resumen** : Es diferente a las demás. Heredó el porte y los rasgos, pero es quizá la más cuerda entre las tres hermanas Black. Según la opinión de Antonin, claro.

 **Personajes** : Antonin D. / Andromeda B.

 **Prompt** : Caramelo

* * *

 **Llámame Antonin**

 _You're a germ, twist my insides;  
you're a germ, we hear the fight.  
This is not exploring, when you are dead inside;  
what were you before him? (eyes wide, eyes wide)_

 _You're a germ, Wolf Alice_

* * *

Andromeda Black tiene apenas diecinueve años y un porte que impone. Aristócratica a la vez que cortés, de sonrisa amable. Viéndola al lado de sus hermanas, es imposible negar el parecido aunque las diferencias sean demasiado evidentes. Antonin las ha observado a las tres. Bellatrix es demasiado fría, metódica, es cruel. Incluso la ha visto en acción; físicamente, tiene el cabello un poco más oscuro que Andromeda, pero la misma forma del rostro. Narcissa salió a los Rosier, en cambio, aunque en la expresión y en el porte se adivina la herencia Black. Es demasiado altiva.

En cambio, Andromeda es… diferente. Siempre le ha llamado la atención. Y siempre ha tenido una buena plática.

Lestrange suele decirle que la niña podría ser su hija. («Por dios, su hermana se va a casar con uno de mis hijos»). Nott sacude la cabeza. («Nunca creí que te vería quitar esa expresión de aburrimiento absoluto, Tony»). Mcnair no dice nada. Avery y Mulciber se encogen de hombros y se dedican a intentar educar a sus pubertos hijos que llevan los mismos nombres que ambos.

Y ahí está él, otra vez. En la casa de Cygnus Black.

—Mi padre volverá pronto, señor Dolohov —asegura Andromeda.

«Ojalá que no». La perspectiva de pedirle apoyo —económico, por supuesto, Cygnus Black no se mojaría más que eso, aun cuando deje que su hija mayor lo haga— le da dolor de cabeza. Es un maldito tacaño, a pesar de ser más rico que nadie.

Él no está para eso. Pero el pendejo de Tom —«Lord Voldemort», se corrige— siempre lo manda a hablar con los Black. Porque se lleva bien con ellos.

—Llámame Antonin —repone él. No es la primera vez que se lo dice, pero Andromeda nunca lo hace—. «Señor» me hace sentir viejo.

Quizá el problema es que nunca ha crecido. Aquella joven de más o menos diecinueve años podría ser su hija.

—Antonin. —Ella sonríe y acaricia su nombre. Está sentada frente a él, enfrascada en algún libro. En realidad no le presta demasiado atención y por eso él puede mirarla con atención—. ¿Quiere té?

Aun así, no lo tutea. Después de todo, tiene prácticamente la edad de su padre.

—Sí, claro —le responde él.

Ella se para y se dirige a una puerta al fondo de la sala.

—Le diré al elfo doméstico —es lo único que dice.

Antonin Dolohov se queda mirando el espacio por el que ha desaparecido. Andromeda es, en cierto modo, diferente. Interesante. La primera vez que habló con ella, le dijo a Nott que hacía tiempo que no encontraba a alguien tan inteligente. Nott se río y sólo le dijo que él no había crecido.

Andrómeda vuelve a aparecer poco después, guiando con la varita una taza de té. En la mano lleva un plato. Dolohov toma la taza de té. Ella le ofrece el plato antes de sentarse al lado, con una sonrisa.

—También traje caramelos.

No ve el plato. Ve la sonrisa. Joder, qué sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Ambientado en 1972. Antes de la boda de Bellatrix, porque en Mortífagos mencioné que Andromeda había huído con Ted Tonks el día de la boda de Bellatrix.**

 **2) Gracias a Dios Andromeda no le hizo caso a este viejo verde. Nott Sr tiene razón, no ha crecido —y ese es otro que va a tener una esposa ridículamente joven para que cuadren las fechas, joder.**

 **3) En Enmascarado de plata y Mortífagos mencioné precisamente eso, que Dolohov se habría casado por Andromeda Black.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 3 de octubre de 2018_


	4. Qué romanticismo ni qué chingaderas

**Resumen** : Es un hábito que tienen, aunque no hablen de él. Rabastan cuenta historias. Barty le araña la espalda. Nunca lo mencionan, como dice Barty, «que romanticismo ni qué chingaderas».

 **Personajes** : Barty C. Jr. / Rabastan Lestrange.

 **Prompt** : Pasión

* * *

Qué romanticismo ni qué chingaderas

 _But I wanna sleep next to you  
and that's all I wanna do right now  
and I wanna come home to you,  
but home is just a room full of my safest sounds,  
so come over now and talk me down_

 _Talk me down, Troye Sivan_

* * *

Rabastan siempre cuenta historias. Parece saberse las historias que los demás esconden, los chismes oscuros que a nadie le gustaría saber. Y siempre los cuenta. A veces, sin embargo, algunos días, cuenta historias sobre él.

—Mi padre siempre dijo que uno tenía que casarse por amor —cuenta mientras fuma aldo de una pipa acostado en la cama de la recamara de Travers para las visitas—. Claro, con gente que valiera la pena. Pero por amor. Solía decirlo entre dientes mientras leía el periódico y mi madre estaba arriba ignorándolo. Y luego agregaba: «porque así es más fácil soportar los malos tiempo». Pero los malos tiempos entre mis padres duraron toda la vida.

—Carajo.

—Entre los tuyos también, no creas que no lo sé.

Barty se encoge de hombros.

—Es sólo que mi padre no le hace caso a mi madre —es lo que contesta— y ella le tiene miedo. Supongo que es bastante imponente cuando quiere. —Barty mira por la ventana y ve la gente caminar por el callejón Knocturn. Hay muy poca, como si la mayoría tuviera miedo de estar al aire libre—. A mí me da igual.

No es cierto, pero seguro Rabastan lo sabe. Barty hace todo lo que hace en la vida para llevarle la contraria a su padre. «¿En esto querías verme convertido? ¿En asesino y torturador? ¿En aquello que juraste perseguir?», piensa Barty, dirigiéndose a su padre.

—El caso es que el mío siempre dijo que había que casarse por amor —Rabastan vuelve al tema original— y por eso nunca me casé. —Últimamente lo menciona demasiado. Había muerto hacía años, cuando Barty apenas estaba saliendo de Hogwarts, en medio de un ataque. Lo habían matado los aurores, pero Rabastan y Rodolphus habían escondido su muerte para no ver sus nombres comprometidos con los mortífagos, al menos en ese momento—. Mi madre lo resentía. Se casaron demasiado jóvenes.

»Ella tenía diecisiete —dice Rabastan— y sólo te contaba la historia de su matrimonio con bastante jerez encima.

Barty deja la ventana y se aproxima a la cama.

—Me encantan tus historias de familias desgraciadas —le dice, subiéndose encima de la cama y prácticamente sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besa antes de que Rabastan tenga tiempo de decir algo más.

Se les ha hecho un hábito del que no hablan más de lo necesario. Un hábito en el que Barty le rasguña la espalda a Rabastan y Rabastan le deja marcas en el cuello. Su madre cree que eran las de alguna chica que no quiere presentarles. Su padre ni siquiera las mira.

—Entonces, ¿casarte por amor, eh? —pregunta Barty, con voz burlona—. Yo no voy a casarme. No tengo tiempo para esas pendejadas. —Le quita a Rabastan la camiseta que lleva—. Qué romanticismo ni qué chingaderas.

Rabastan se ríe ante sus palabras.

—Tú eres otra cosa, Barty, otra cosa completamente diferente. —Vuelve a besarlo. Es un buen hábito, ese que tienen entre besos y gemidos. Aunque no hablen de él.

* * *

 **Nota de este drabble:**

 **1) Ocurre en 1981, obviamente después de mi fic Mortífagos.** ** _These two are something._**

 **2) Sí, mi favorito ever es Barty, ¿apenas se van dando cuenta?**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 4 de octubre de 2018_


	5. Toujours Pur

**Resumen** : No siente honor y no siente orgullo. Siente ganas de vomitar hasta la primera papilla, una sensación extraña en la garganta y que el corazón le late demasiado fuerte.

 **Personajes** : Regulus B. & Bellatrix B.

 **Prompt** : Miedo

* * *

 **Toujours Pur**

 _The boy with the thorn in his side,  
behind the hatred there lies  
a murderous desire for love.  
How can they look into my eyes  
and still they don't believe me? _

_The Boy With The Torn In His Side, The Smiths_

* * *

Lo primero que siente Regulus al ver la marca sobre su brazo adolescente no es orgullo ni es honor. Y eso lo desconcierta. Porque todos le han dicho lo que representa creer en esos ideales, luchar por esa causa. Lo que significa defender la pureza y estar dispuesto a morir por ella. Es lo que le han enseñado en casa. _Toujours Pur_. Siempre puro. Pero lo primero que siente no tiene que ver nada con todo aquello.

Tiene más que ver con que siente que se le cierra la garganta y no puede pasar saliva, con que el corazón le late demasiado fuerte y parece que va a salírsele del pecho, con que siente que las piernas van a fallarle en cualquier momento y, claro, con que siente que el estómago se le volteo al revés y tiene ganas de vomitar. No hay orgullo en su brazo que está rojo y herido y chorrea un poco de sangre y no hay honor en la manera en que le arde la marca, como un contrato perpetuo en su piel.

—La inflamación se irá en unos días —dice Bellatrix, dándole una palmada en el hombre que siente que lo va a tirar al suelo. No parece demasiado preocupada por él, sólo está allí porque fue ella la que lo llevó con el señor Tenebroso.

Regulus no habla. Sigue mirando la marca, la serpiente y la calavera que todavía no se acostumbran a su brazo. Y arden. Como quemadura.

»Estarás bien. —Por supuesto, Bellatrix no sabe consolar a nadie. No entiende algo tan básico como el consuelo. Ella es una guerrera que decidió dedicar su vida a la guerra y que no se entiende sin ella. La guerra la hizo y ella se dejó. No hay lugar para alguien como Bellatrix en un mundo pacífico—. Al menos le devolvemos el honor a la familia.

Aunque Regulus duda que en realidad a Bellatrix le importe la familia. Le importa Lord Voldemort, probablemente la única persona por la que podría morir.

—Mmm —es lo único que dice Regulus. No deja de ver la marca que se le graba también a fuego en sus pupilas. Esa marca que hace obvio que está dispuesto a morir y matar. Entonces, se lo pregunta. Llegado el momento, ¿podrá hacerlo? Tiembla levemente. Todavía siente que va a vomitar y todavía siente que le da vueltas la cabeza.

Están en la casa de sus tíos. Al fin y al cabo, sus marcas tenebrosas son un secreto a voces.

—Estás demasiado callado —apunta Bellatrix. No es normal que su prima intente hacer conversación con demasiadas ganas, pero en aquel momento los une la misma marca tenebrosa—. Te llevare a conocer a los demás. Después. —Se encoge de hombros—. Antes de que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

Regulus asiente distraído.

»Imponen, pero estarás a la altura… —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Eres un Black, Reg, no lo olvides.

Regulus asiente. No, es incapaz de olvidarlo. _Toujours Pur_. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Ambientado en 1978, justo antes del último año de Reg en Hogwarts.**

 **2) Ya he escrito de Regulus antes en una compilación que se llama Black Toujurus Pur, pero ahorita no la estoy tomando como parte de mi Headcanon, entonces, pues nada, pero por si les interesa, fue de mis primeros fics.**

 **3) En Enmascarado de Plata, está la escena en la que Bella lleva a Reg a conocer «al resto».**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 5 de octubre de 2018_


	6. Incarcerous

**Resumen** : Las maldiciones vuelan, reina la confusión. Travers está en el suelo, intentando no morir no ser atrapado y no terminar en Azkaban. Pero a veces nada sale como lo planeamos.

 **Personajes** : Travers & Mulciber (Jr., en mi headcanon).

 **Prompt** : Vuela

* * *

Incarcerous

 _Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world, Lorde_

* * *

—¡AGARRA LA PUTA ESCOBA!

Pero entre él y la escoba parece haber un kilómetro de distancia. Travers está tirado en el suelo, en la confusión, intentando responder a los hechizos de los aurores, intentando no morir, intentando escapar. La voz de Mulciber es apremiante. Rookwood se ha largado, claro que Augustus Roodwood se ha largado a la primera señal de aurores y los ha dejado allí tirados, porque él no puede arriesgarse, él es un espía que no puede caer ante el ministerio por nada del mundo.

Y Travers está allí, por primera vez, contemplando a la muerte cara a cara. No tiene ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esta. O cómo Mulciber va a salir de esa.

—¡ _Crucio_! —grita.

Oye gritos de dolor, la maldición le ha dado a alguien.

Pero los aurores son cada vez más duros. No por nada han empezado a atraparlos a todos. El imbécil de Karkarov está en la cárcel. Evan Rosier está muerto, igual que el inútil de su padre. Y ahí está él. Peleando por su vida.

—¡LA PUTA ESCOBA, TRAVERS! —Mulciber está intentando cubrirle la retaguardia, pero es imposible, los aurores empiezan a rodearlos, dentro de pocos minutos rodearán la casa de Mulciber completa y no habrá escapatoria. Les llegarán maldiciones por todos los frentes.

—¡ _Crucio_! —vuelve a gritar Travers, intentando obtener un momento para agarrar esa escoba y salir pitando, pero su segunda imperdonable no le dio a nadie.

—¡TIRA A MATAR, IDIOTA! —Mulciber se está desesperando—. ¡No es momento de jugar con…! —Pero nunca acaba de decir lo que va a decir, porque una maldición le pasa rozando—. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Hay un momento de desconcierto. Travers siente su vida pasar ante sus ojos cuando el rayo verde pega en la pared, a centímetros de un auror al que no puede verle la cara. Intenta ponerse en pie para dejar de lanzar maldiciones desde el piso, donde es un blanco más fácil. Lo hace justo a tiempo, cuando un hechizo aturdidor está a punto de darle en el vientre.

—¡ _Protego_! —grita.

—¡VÁMONOS! —Mulciber suena cada vez más desesperado. No lo culpa, siempre ha sido más miedoso que él. En cambio, Travers nunca ha tenido nada que perder. Absolutamente nada.

—¡ _Accio_ escoba! —grita Travers y por fin tiene la escoba en su mano—. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —grita. Le da alguien y oye el cuerpo caer sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera se fija en quien es, un muerto más, un muerto menos.

Monta la escoba.

»¡VETE! —le grita a Mulciber y mueve la varita para provocar una explosión en la pared, dejándoles una salida libre—. ¡Estoy justo detrás de ti! ¡VUELA, YA!

Mulciber le hace caso, da una patada al suelo y se eleva. Travers hace lo mismo, pero justo cuando se está elevando, oye una voz que odia. Joder. Joder. _Ojoloco_ Moody está ahí.

 _—_ ¡ _Incarcerous_!

Un montón de cuerdas lo aprisionan, se le cae la varita. Está perdido.

—¡VUELA, IDIOTA! —le grita a Mulciber—. ¡LÁRGATE!

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Ocurre en 1981, después de la muerte de los McKinnon. En la que, sabemos, Travers tuvo participación.**

 **2) Planeo extender la historia de Travers, esto es sólo un guiño.**

 **3) A Mulciber también lo atraparon, según los libros, poco después.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 6 de octubre de 2018_


	7. Morir de pie

**Resumen** : Tic, tac, el tiempo se está acabado, ¿qué eliges? ¿Morir de pie o vivir traidor? El reloj sigue sonando, Peter Pettigrew, no te queda mucho tiempo para elegir.

 **Personajes** : Peter P. & Nott

 **Prompt** : Traición

* * *

 **Morir de pie**

 _I lie awake_ _  
And watch it all  
It feels like thousand eyes_

 _Thousand Eyes, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

—Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones —dijo la voz. No conocía al hombre que tenía una máscara delante de él—. Traicionar a tus amigos que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerte o morir como un estúpido valiente.

»Supongo que no te interesa realmente, pero podría decirte que elegiría yo. —Lo vio encogerse de hombros—. Aunque tampoco es que importe, yo nunca tendría amigos ta estúpidos que no pudieran protegerme.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Terriblemente mal. Para empezar, Peter opinaba que corrían demasiados riesgos innecesarios con la Orden del Fénix y él sólo quería proteger a su madre, asegurarse de que siguiera con vida. Últimamente la estaban tomando con montón de gente. No habían vuelto a saber nada de varios miembros.

Y ahora él.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos cuando no apareciera? ¿Cómo se lamentarían? Probablemente estaban demasiado preocupados por otras cosas, sospechó. Sirius pasaba los días revolcándose con Marlene cuando creía que el resto no miraba y haciendo guardias con Remus, como si desconfiara de él. James y Lily tenían demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse, con Harry tan pequeño y con Voldemort siguiéndole los talones. Prácticamente nadie sabía dónde estaban nunca —excepto Sirius, claro, porque Sirius era como un hermano para James.

—No voy a traicionar a mis amigos —dijo.

James no lo traicionaría. Sirius moriría por ellos. Remus probablemente también.

Pero ellos no habían estado en esa situación. Ellos no estaban en el sótano de una casa desconocida y no habían sido torturados para obtener información sobre la Orden del Fénix. No les chorreaba sangre por una pierna ni tenían la cara llena de mugre.

—Como quieras chico —el encapuchado que encogió de hombros—. Si sabes el resultado… —Parecía que no le importaba—. La mayoría son como tú. Dispuestos a morir como si fuera un honor. Morir luchando o negándose a colaborar.

»De todos modos, la mayoría acaba suplicando. Sobre todo cuando le tocan a Bellatrix —siguió— o a uno de esos psicópatas. La mayoría muere gritando y pidiendo por el nombre de su madre… —Sacó la varita—. Seguro que tú no quieres morir así, ¿o no? —La voz sonaba demasiada calmada para alguien que le estaba hablando de su propia muerte.

»Te elegimos por eso. Según Avery y Mulciber eras un idiota que andaba tras la protección de tus amigos. Creímos que, bueno —alzó la varita—, necesitarías nuevos amigos que pudieran protegerte, Peter.

»Así que elige, Peter, tic, toc, se acaba el tiempo. Morir de pie o vivir traidor. Tic, toc.

Peter tembló. Intentó mirar a la muerte a los ojos, aceptar que iba a pasar. En cualquier momento, sabía que el rayo verde le daría en el pecho y luego ya no habría nada. Tenía demasiado miedo y entonces empezó a temblar y sintió que lloraba y se sintió cobarde. Demasiado cobarde.

Vio la varita frente a él.

— _Avada_ …

—¡NO, ESPERE! —gritó.

La máscara de Gabriel Nott cayó al suelo. El hombre sonreía.

—Bueno, bueno, Peter, entraste en razón.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Ocurre en 1980, porque como Sirius bien menciona, a la muerte de los Potter, Peter llevaba un año pasándole información a Voldemort.**

 **2) En fin, para Peter, esto es o morir como un héroe o vivir el suficiente tiempo para convertirse en el villano.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 7 de octubre de 2018_


	8. Azkaban

**Resumen** : Siempre supo que ella lo iba a rastrar a la muerte o a Azkaban. Y lo aceptó, porque le era fieramente leal. Hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hasta estar temblando de frío rodeado de dementores.

 **Personajes** : Rodolphus L./Bellatrix L. & Rabastan L./Barty C.

 **Prompt** : Amor.

* * *

 **Azkaban**

 _The boy with the th_ _orn in his side,  
behind the hatred there lies  
a murderous desire for love.  
How can they look into my eyes  
and still they don't believe me? _

_The Boy With The Torn In His Side, The Smiths_

* * *

Siempre supo que Bellatrix lo llevaría directo a Azkaban o a la muerte. No había otra alternativa ni otra salida. Y aun así, lo aceptó. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, igual que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por la causa. Pero a pesar de todo, Azkaban le aterroriza. Ve a Barty temblar en la celda de enfrente, probablemente la primera vez que lo ve expresar sentimientos. Tiembla, como si tuviera frío y el cabello le cae por la frente. Ya no llora. Ese sólo fue un acto enfrente de su madre.

«Me va a sacar», les había dicho. «Haré que me saqué».

Pero ya no lo ve tan seguro allí, temblando de frío, reviviendo sus peores momentos, una y otra vez. ¿En qué pensará? Desde luego no en la muerte o en el sufrimiento. Barty es el más parecido a Bellatrix. Está loco. Se cree el señor de la muerte y nunca lo ha visto tener remordimientos. Nunca ha visto a otros dos asesinos como ellos. Al lado de Barty está su hermano. Flaco, alto, con la barba de una semana. Se queda callado intentando aparentar que los dementores no le afectan, pero a veces, por las noches, lo oye gritar.

Bella está al lado de él. No la ve. A veces se recarga contra la pared intentando escucharla. Intentando sentir su respiración.

«Pendejo romántico», se dice.

Pero es verdad. Se lo había dicho mil veces. «Vas a hacer que me arrastren a la tumba, Bella», había dicho, «vas a hacer que nos encierren a los dos». «Qué romántico», respondía ella, con un deje medio irónico. Pero ambos sabían que era verdad.

Él le era leal hasta las últimas pendejas consecuencias. Hasta en Azkaban.

Se recarga contra la pared, intentando oírla. La oye gritar. Le grita a los dementores, como un inútil mecanismo de defensa. Los tienta. Les ofrece sus peores recuerdos y reprime la felicidad lo más que puede. «No me alcanzarán», le había dicho antes de que se los llevaran a Azkaban. «No los dejaré». Pero Rodolphus sabe qué es mentira, los Dementores pueden con todo el mundo. Todos gritan. Todos tienen pesadillas. Todos tienen al menos un recuerdo feliz para alimentarlos, al menos uno. Y todos tienen al menos un recuerdo de mierda para revivirlo una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—Bellatrix —intenta hablarle.

Pero ella no lo oye. Los gritos del resto de los presos hacen que su voz no se escuche. Se acerca a los barrotes de la puerta. Pega la cara a ellos. Como si esperara ver algo. Y entonces la ve.

La mano que sale de los barrotes de la celda de Bellatrix y estira los dedos.

Hace lo mismo. «Te quiero, joder, te quiero, Bella», quiere decir. Le da miedo querer tanto a alguien. Pero no puede negarlo. La siguió hasta Azkaban.

—Él va a volver —oye la voz de ella, como un murmullo que apenas lo alcanza—, nos va a sacar de aquí.

«Te quiero, Bella, carajo».

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Ambientado en 1982. Antes de que saquen a Barty de la cárcel.**

 **2) Que sí, en mi headcanon, estos dos cabrones se casaron por amor. O lo más cercano. Para Bellatrix lo más importante es ser mortífaga, para Rodolphus eso va después de ella. Igual son unos** ** _psychos_** **cabrones.**

 **3) Tom/Bella nunca será canon en mi cabeza y Delphi nunca existirá.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 8 de octubre de 2018_


	9. Recuerdos falsos

**Resumen** : Tom Riddle es una persona capaz de aparecer a la una de la mañana para pedirle a Nott que lo ayude a cubrir las huellas de un asesinato. Y Nott es la clase de persona que nunca diría que no.

 **Personajes** : Nott & Tom Riddle Jr.

 **Prompt** : Poder.

* * *

 **Recuerdos falsos**

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _Youth, Daughter_

* * *

—Burke te hace ir a visitar a cada excéntrico…, joder.

Gabriel no sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero sabía que aquella casa era un horror. Y Tom le había perdido que fuera con él. Llevaba la varita afuera e iluminaba todo con la punta. Tom iba delante de él y ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer un « _lumos_ ». Ahora iba a resultar que el cabrón podía ver en la oscuridad.

—Hepzibah Smith era útil —cortó Tom—. Tenía… artefactos interesantes.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Cosas —respondió Tom.

Siempre tan críptico el cabrón. A veces Gabriel todavía se preguntaba por qué lo seguían sin cuestionarlo. Pero sabía que la sonrisa de Tom y lo carismático que era le habían granjeado aquel liderazgo natural. No había tenido que luchar por él. Hasta el imbécil de Avery lo seguía sin rechistar.

—Críptico de mierda.

Tom no tenía por costumbre explicar las cosas. Se aparecía en sus casas a las doce de la noche y les decía «ven», esperando que lo siguieran al fin del mundo. Y siempre, siempre, todos lo seguían. No había manera de contener la curiosidad.

Entonces Gabriel vio el comedor.

Había una mujer gorda, con ropas ridículas sentada en la mesa, con la cena fría todavía enfrente de ella. Parecía que se había quedado dormida con la cara en al plato. Había una taza rota y tirada en el suelo. Y otra cosa. Una elfina doméstica. Parecía dormida.

Tom la señaló.

—Tuvo un ataque de pánico. O algo. No sé. Gritó cuando la gorda de Smith dejó de respirar y tiró la taza —explicó, con frialdad—. Tuve que dejarla inconsciente. Era una molestia.

—¿Y? —preguntó Gabriel Nott.

—Necesito un trabajo perfecto con su memoria, Gabriel —dijo Tom—. Perfecto. Y eres el mejor que conozco para implantar recuerdos. Para modificar la memoria.

—Carajo, te enseñaré a meterte al cerebro de los demás si dejas de levantarme a las doce de la noche. Aunque… olvídalo, quizá ya lo sepas. —Alzó la varita—. Probablemente ya lo sepas. —Dejó de mirar a la elfina y se fijó en Tom, sospechando—. Lo que no quieres es un rastro de magia que lleve hasta ti, ¿no? —espetó.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie va a pensar en ti.

Gabriel sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era típico de Tom. Tom, el que todo lo podía, pero seguía pidiéndoles que hicieran cosas por él sin explicar por qué o para qué. Y les seguía prometiendo una guerra. Estaba prometiéndoles esa puta guerra desde que había regresado de Albania.

Pasaban los años y nada.

— _Obliviate_ —dijo Gabriel, apuntando a la elfina. No era demasiado complicado—. A cambio de esto, me cuentas que mierda le robaste, Tom.

—Lord Voldemort.

—Gánate los putos títulos. Prometiste una guerra, ¿no? —le espetó Gabriel. Apartó la varita de la elfina—. Vámonos. ¿Algo más que planees hacer? ¿Algún otro asesinato? Digo, para estar preparado y que no me saques de la cama…

—Voy a renunciar mañana con el señor Burke.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Según la wikia (en inglés) Hepzibah Smith murió entre 1955 y 1951. Yo lo estoy colocando en 1951.**

 **2) Gabriel Nott es, evidentemente, Nott Sr. Y sí, aquí Tom sigue siendo Tom. Y como en algún otro drabble publicado en «Antesala de una revolución», Gabriel Nott sigue insistiéndole que hay que ganarse los títulos.**

 **3) Lo demás es estirar el canon todo lo posible.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 9 de octubre de 2018_


	10. Fuego maldito

**Resumen** : Barty no sólo ignora las reglas de su padre. Coquetea con lo prohibido. Se entrega a ello. Es quien es, sin máscaras, deja salir al hombre que siempre ha sido.

 **Personajes** : Barty C. Jr. & Bellatrix L.

 **Prompt** : Prohibido.

* * *

 **Fuego maldito**

 _When you knocked upon my door  
and I say: hello, satan.  
I believe, it's time to go,  
me and the devil  
walking side by side_

 _Me & The Devil, Gil Scott-Heron_

* * *

«Baja las piernas de la mesa, Barty».

«Cómete las verduras, Barty».

«Yo conseguí todos los TIMOS, Barty, debes poner en alto el nombre de los Crouch. Debes ser un orgullo para Ravenclaw, hijo».

«Cuando dejes la escuela, te conseguiré algún puesto en el ministerio…».

Barty siempre ha tenido cierto desprecio por las reglas. Bueno. Completo. Total desprecio. Y además tendencia a coquetear con todo aquello que no debería estar haciendo. Como tener una marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo y andar colgado de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y de sus hermanos.

Usualmente también de Travers, un tipo que vivía en Knocturn. A veces, quizá, Dolohov, que parecía entre niñera cuidando de mortífagos más jóvenes y un idiota de entre cincuenta y cuarenta años que no había crecido en las últimas décadas. Y de Evan Rosier —hijo, porque el padre no los soportaba, había oído como se lo decía a Dolohov varias veces—. A veces algún otro.

Coquetear con lo prohibido.

O más bien, coquetear con lo más horrible de entre las cosas prohibidas.

Coquetear con la muerte, la sangre, el dolor y la tortura. «¿Qué pensarías de mí, padre? ¿Qué pensarías de mí?»

Está en Yorkshire. Fueron a buscar algo con alguien para llevarlo de regreso al señor Tenebroso. «Información», había dicho Bellatrix. «Sobre los duendes o algo así, están causando problemas». En teoría, una misión bastante aburrida. En teoría. Hasta que, antes de regresar, Bellatrix lo había tomado del brazo y le había propuesto algo de diversión.

Sonríe como una niña traviesa, como una niña que ha roto ya la vajilla entera.

—Podríamos… —Se encoge de hombros—. Hacer lo que queramos. Estamos rodeados de muggles, ¿no? —dice—. No le importan a nadie.

Así que Barty saca la varita.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido probar —comenta, como si nada.

Camina hasta un edificio.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Bellatrix—. ¿Qué carajos no has probado hasta este punto, imbécil?

Barty mueve la varita por toda respuesta. Conoce la teoría. La ha leído por ahí. Brota una figura de fuego desde su varita y Barty hace un movimiento con la varita, indicándole que se dirija a los edificios.

Bellatrix se ríe.

»¡Fuego Maldito! —exclama, sorprendida—. Travers tiene razón cuando te llama cerebrito. Deberías enseñarme a hacerlo. Aunque yo prefiero otros métodos.

Barty sonríe y la mira. El edificio arde. Se oyen gritos.

—Lo difícil no es crearlo. Es controlarlo —dice Barty.

Más gritos de fondo. Barty vuelve a mover la varita y aparece otra figura que persigue a la gente que ha salido de sus casas. No tienen demasiado tiempo, en cualquier momento, alguien o algo alertará al ministerio.

Bellatrix lo agarra del brazo y se aparecen en la azotea de un edificio cercano. Desde ahí pueden ver el caos.

Los muggles corren de un lado a otro.

—Parecen hormigas —comenta Bellatrix.

«¿Qué pensarías de mí, padre?», piensa Barty. El señor Crouch no tiene ni idea de que los aurores a su cargo están investigando los desastres de su propio hijo.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Yo diría que ocurre más o menos en 1979.**

 **2) Probablemente lo mencioné, pero lo repito. Aunque Barty parece ser menor que los merodeadores en los libros, lo ajusté un poco en mi canon mental para ser un año mayor.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 10 de octubre de 2018_


	11. Lo correcto

**Resumen** : Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No importa si es lo correcto o no. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, niño idiota. Y sobrevive. Los Black estamos hechos para sobrevivir.

 **Personajes** : Regulus B. & Walburga B.

 **Prompt** : Lazos.

* * *

 **«Lo correcto»**

 _How'm I supposed to die,  
when there's only one way to live?  
And the treasure in your eyes  
you were never meant to give  
and you were made to turn your back,  
what am I to say to that?_

 _How Am I Supposed To Die, Civil Twilight_

* * *

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —espeta Walburga Black—. Decidiendo si entrar o no. —Alza el brazo y le hace señas para que se acerque a donde está ella sentada en la sala—. Ven acá. Te ves más pálido que de costumbre. Y eso ya es decir, niño. —Le sigue diciendo niño, aunque él tiene dieciocho años y un peso que no quiere cargar sobre sus espaldas—. Mírate. Dile a Kreacher que te dé de comer bien, por dios. —Mueve la cabeza, como buscando al elfo—. ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese estúpido elfo? ¡Por Merlín! —Sacude la cabeza—. Lleva unos días rarísimo. No vuelvas a pedirlo prestado —espeta Walburga—. Después parece un elfo deficiente, niño.

Mientras tanto, él se acerca.

—Mamá… —empieza, pero no le salen las palabras.

No quiere decirle lo que está pasando por su cabeza. No quiere preguntarle nada. Teme que se le escape algo que no debe escapársele y que ella lo vea como una traición a la familia. «La familia va primero».

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella—. Bellatrix me preguntó por ti en la cena en casa de sus padres. Como estabas malo y no quisiste ir ayer… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé qué te picó. Ni qué le picó a ella. Mucho menos que…

Pero Regulus deja de oírla. Se le pasa por la cabeza una pelea de hacía años. 1976. Una cena familia. Quizá. Sirius empezó a gritar y su madre también. Su padre estaba lívido. El tío Alphard intentó calmar los ánimos, pero todo acabó con Sirius echando todo lo que pudo en una mochila y largándose. Pero recuerda algo particular que Sirius dijo aquella noche. Antes de irse. Apuntó con el dedo a su madre y miró a Regulus. «¡Lo estás arruinando, mamá!». «Mamá». Todavía la llamó «mamá». Aunque desde que tiene memoria, Regulus recuerda que Sirius y su madre no habían hecho más que pelear.

Y luego Sirius lo miró a él y bajó un poco la voz.

«No dejes que te arruinen, Reg».

Le pareció una súplica y Regulus la olvidó pronto. Demasiado pronto.

—Mamá —interrumpe—. Pasó algo —le dice, pero no dice nada más. Su madre lo mira como con una interrogante—. No sé qué hacer. No sé lo que sea correcto, no sé…

Por su mente para Kreacher sollozando, por su mente pasa lo que Kreacher le contó. Por su mente pasa lo nervioso que vive el elfo desde entonces.

—¿Qué pasó, Reg? —pregunta Walburga.

Regulus sacude la cabeza.

—No importa —responde él—. No puedo contarte. —Se lleva la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y espera que eso sea suficiente explicación—. No sé qué hacer, qué es correcto, mámá…

—Eso no importa, niño idiota —espeta Walburga—. ¡«Lo correcto»! Así hablan los héroes que mueren en batalla. —Lo mira, fijamente—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, niño. ¿Entiendes? —Regulus asiente—. Lo que tengas que hacer —repite Walburga.

»Y hazme un favor, Regulus. Sobrevive. Yo no críe héroes estúpidos.

* * *

 **Notas del drabble:**

 **1) Como es evidente, es de 1979.**

 **2) Walburga Black me da curiosidad. No se me hace la mejor madre del mundo. Siento que quería a sus hijos a su manera y que no era muy buena manera de querer a nadie. Así que por eso este drabble para hablar de sus lazos con Regulus.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 11 de octubre de 2018_


	12. Hermanos

**Resumen** : Antes que nada, son hermanos. Hermanos que llevan el peso de un apellido, de una herencia, de una familia importante. Y lo serán siempre. Así tengan que jurárselo.

 **Personajes** : Rodolphus L. & Rabastan L.

 **Prompt** : Inquebrantable.

* * *

 **Hermanos**

 _We're bound by this  
Running circles and we're walking in reverse  
It's hard to change a love like this  
The writings on the wall, so strong it hurts_

 _Be The Man, Rag'n'bone_

* * *

—Ustedes están locos —repuso Augustus.

Augustus Rookwood. Siempre por encima de ellos. Y también mayor. Por aquel entonces tendría unos veintidós años y ya era un inefable que sonreía con suficiencia cada que le preguntaban algo de su trabajo.

Rodolphus y Rabastan, en cambio, todavía conservaban la sombra de Hogwarts en sus rostros y había días que todavía eran confundidos con estudiantes. Rodolpus apenas había cumplido veinte, pero no se veía ni un año más arriba de dieciocho y Rabastan acababa de salir de Hogwarts.

Bellatrix Black estaba sentada mirándolos. Había alzado una ceja.

—Concuerdo con Rookwood, idiotas —dijo—. Y les aseguro que mataría por mis hermanas.

Era de la edad de Rabastan, pero parecía un poco mayor. Cabello castaño muy oscuro, prácticamente negro. Una manera de sonreír extraña. Siempre estaba pegada a los dos. Y a Rodolphus le gustaba, no podía dejar de mirarla.

—No importa si el resto del mundo nos abandona —espetó Rodolphus—. Nosotros no.

Tenían una mano entrelazada.

—Malditos sensibles —repuso Bellatrix y miró a la ventana.

A Rodolphus le daba igual lo que los otros pensaran. Iba a hacer aquello. Su hermano no lo iba a abandonar como su madre lo había hecho meses atrás. Rabastan y él habían llegado a la casa para encontrarla con las maletas hechas, en el porche, escribiendo una nota que al final se había quedado inconclusa.

«Yo…». Había intentando disculparse con ellos. «Yo no quería esto. Yo no quería casarme a los diecisiete». Había suspirado y ni Rodolphus ni Rabastan se habían atrevido a moverse o a detenerla. «Yo quería tener mis ÉXTASIS. Quería algo más. Tenía sueños». Y se había ido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Lo van a hacer? —preguntó Rookwood.

Ambos asintieron, mirándose a los ojos.

»Supongo que saben lo que pasa cuando alguien incumple el juramento, ¿no? —insistió—. No es para estúpidos. Aunque siempre caen demasiados estúpidos bajo sus garras. Bueno —alzó la varita—. ¿Están seguros?

Bellatrix volvió de nuevo su vista hasta ellos.

—Oh, Rookwood, deja de ser un cabrón aguafiestas, si quieren hacer una estupidez es su problema, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Además, ni que estuvieran jurándose que van a asesinar por el otro o algo así.

—Exacto. Simplemente juramos no traicionarnos. —Rabastan se encogió de hombros—. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Pues bien. Nuestra familia no va a romperse. —«No más». No lo dice. Que su madre se haya ido ya fue suficiente golpe.

Augustus los miró como si estuvieran bien pendejos. Y quizá lo estaban. Ya no estaban tan chicos como para no entender las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo. Ese era un lazo inquebrantable. De por vida. La alternativa a romperlo era la muerte.

—Bueno, pues. —Rookwood acercó la varita a sus manos y un lazo las envuelve—. Esto es para siempre. Que no se les olvide.

Y después pronunciaron el juramento. Hermanos para siempre. Toda la vida. Por encima de todo. A Rodolphus se le daban bien aquellos juramentos. Siempre había sido leal a los suyos.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) «Inquebrantable» gritaba a Snape y a Narcissa, pero no quería irme por lo obvio, la verdad. Y esto me ayuda a hablar de los hermanos Lestrange.**

 **2) Tiene poquito backstory si les interesa, el segundo drabble de «Antesala de una revolución», «Matrimonio blanco», habla de la boda de sus padres.**

 **3) Ambientando en el 69. Bellatrix Black acababa de salir de Hogwarts. En mi headcanon, Rabastan también.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 12 de octubre de 2018_


	13. Marcas tenebrosas

**Resumen** : Lo único que sus padres les dejaron antes de morir o largarse fue la idea fija de tatuarse una marca tenebrosa, de sentirse parte de la guerra, de convertirse en todo lo que sus padres habían sido.

 **Personajes** : Evan R. & Avery & Mulciber.

 **Prompt** : Herencia.

* * *

 **Marcas tenebrosas**

 _You'll never know what hit you,  
won't see me closing in.  
I'm gonna make you suffer;  
this hell you put me in.  
I'm underneath your skin,  
the devil within.  
You'll never know what hit you_

 _The devil within, Digital Daggers  
_

* * *

Slughorn se hubiera reído si le hubieran contado lo que planeaban cuando les preguntó a qué demonios se querían dedicar. Tenían quince años y para entonces ya tenían bastante buenas suposiciones de a qué se dedicaban sus padres. La primera vez que Evan le vio la marca a su padre y le preguntó que era, tenía doce años. «Te contaré después», le había dicho. Y luego había ido el muy cabrón y se había muerto. O lo habían matado, siguiendo las órdenes de Barty Crouch, que diría el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica con mano de hierro.

Al final, acabó enterándose de la boca del padre de Mulciber. Porque el de Avery había desaparecido, el muy cabrón, creían que se había largado a Siberia muerto de miedo. Y Avery se había negado a largarse, les había contado, casi llorando de rabia, con los puños apretados, diciendo que no podía creer que su padre fuera un traidor y un cobarde, que él terminaría lo que él había empezado.

Wyot Mulciber —padre, porque su hijo se llamaba igual— fue el que les contó, poco antes de que cumplieran diecisiete, lo que significaba realmente.

No era sólo seguir al Señor Tenebroso, como habían oído hasta entonces. Era entregarle la vida. Creer en la causa. Se los dijo con los ojos perdidos, como si él mismo empezara a dudar o a no ver el camino. Lo mataron —o se mató— poco después. Corría el 1977. Los asesinatos se hacían más frecuentes. Se decía que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba sangre nueva.

Evan Rosier supo que era su herencia. La única que le había dejado su padre. Además de malas relaciones con su tía, con la que se peleaba toda la vida, que había vivido para buscarles maridos apropiados a sus hijas —y había fracasado en el caso de la de en medio, según había oído— y una casa que siempre habían atendido elfos domésticos. Su madre apenas si le prestaba atención, llevaba unos cinco años demasiado borracha.

«Al menos tienes madre, pinche cabrón», le habían espetado los otros dos, que solían divertirse intentando adivinar como habían sido sus madres. La de Mulciber se había largado antes de que él cumpliera un año. La de Avery lo había dejado abandonado en la puerta de su padre, esperando que se congelara en el frío antes de que lo encontraran.

Así que consiguieron sus marcas tenebrosas. Sus apellidos hablaron por ellos.

Y, cuando las tuvieron, marcadas en los brazos, que ardían, fueron a brindar.

—¡Por nuestros padres! —dijeron, chocando los vasos de whisky de fuego.

Apellas calaveras eran lo único que les habían dejado. Aquel sentido de pertenencia era lo primero que ellos habían conocido, lo único que entendían. Mortífagos por convicción, no por circunstancia. Por la absurda necesidad de seguir los pasos de los que habían ido antes que él.

«Y matar muggles», claro, agregó Evan, en su cabeza. «Y sangre sucias y traidores». Que buena herencia le había dejado su padre antes de morir.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Estoy convencida de que Rowling no intentaba crear duplicados de estos mortífagos, pero los creo. Mulciber, Avery y Rosier son mencionados como compañeros de Snape en su curso, pero también como personajes que estaban esperando a Tom cuando fue a hablar con Dumbledore —y como eso fue muchos años antes— decidí que obviamente tenían que estar relacionados. Son padre e hijo.**

 **2) Sí, Rosier papi y Druella Black née Rosier son hermanitos o primos. No me acabo de decidir.**

 **4) Necesito nombres para Avery y Mulciber. A ver qué se me ocurre.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 13 de octubre de 2018_


End file.
